


养智障

by 74lingcc



Series: （abo）jondami [2]
Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: ABO, Jondami, Other, omega被歧视
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:50:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Summary: abo养智障灵感还是歧视O（不你还是乔米还是瞎写文





	养智障

***

 

达米安还是小朋友，可自从他分化成omega后，他已经不能再当一个纯粹的小朋友。

他要当一个智障。

直a癌主流的社会让达米安不能继续当他的罗宾，布鲁斯给他卖了一个公主城堡设计款别墅，位于o集中营社区中最豪华的地方，里面堆积了高定，限量的。公主裙。

“我操？！”

达米安觉得o是不是唯一一种娘炮合法的男人，他发现他附近住的都是一堆名媛，每天都在讨论护理以及化妆还有世界名a，他已经听到好几个想当他后爸的o。

罗宾在这堆如狼似虎的狠角色包围中隐约有点想瑟瑟发抖，他还是个新o，不懂什么叫做勾心斗角，只能靠打游戏冷静冷静，想着怎么逃出这个可怕的地方。

去他妈的a政府，他被带了o颈环手环脚环五重保护，因为他是布鲁斯的儿子，阶级权贵，加上蝙蝠系的人都知道他什么鸟样，所以达米安简直跑不了。

熬夜打了两天电玩后有预备后爸们不对是同个社区的o们找上门了，他们知道达米安的身份，如同要培养好闺蜜情怀一样拉着他去上礼仪课烹饪课化妆课服装课等等一听就知道是为了成为世界好o的东西。

达米安当然跑掉了，他打死都不会穿那种公主裙的，所以他现在身上穿的还是来的时候那套黑色背心跟儿童中裤，两天没洗的原因皱巴巴，达米安以为还会臭，结果omega的香味硬是把这衣服烘香，这让这位小朋友对o这种物种产生恐惧，他觉得自己好像变成了不得了的东西。

不行了，达米安黑了隔壁网络要找逃离漏洞，他发现所有的目的都是为了让a能挑选到自己的o，所以他只要把自己嫁出去就行了。

“我简直就是天才。”

达米安上ao征婚网要找对象，他首先要随便找个a，得到自由后就把那个a囚禁到地下室，接着他就可以为所欲为了。

蝙蝠洞里突然响起警报。

“那个声音怎么回事？”

夜翼疑惑。

“达米安打开了征婚网。”

蝙蝠侠说。

“所以会有一个无辜的a会被这个恶魔强制结婚然后被抛弃到地下室进行一生的囚禁。”

红罗宾推断。

“为什么他就不能随便找个认识的a形婚算了。”

红头罩觉得罗宾就是智障。

“婚内标记法啊…谁敢对他下手啊…”

蝙蝠系统里的a们怀疑红头罩是不是当法外者当法盲了。

于是达米安小朋友被他的心狠手辣的a兄弟们给压周边的o施压，出钱让他们换地方住，让这一片区域都成为了没网的无人区，太狠了。

“你们就不能这样禁足我！”

达米安气得跳脚。

“乖乖当个好o吧哈哈哈哈哈。”

提姆嚣张的拉着其他人离开了表示他们会一路走好的。

好o是什么，达米安不想懂啊，他拿起附带的花园的铲子，决定学习肖申克。

乔纳森已经好一段时间没有看到他的朋友了，刚好他也在分化期，氪地混血儿这方面似乎有些麻烦，不过还是成功了，如今他现在浑身洋溢着太阳的味道，一闻大家都会觉得这个小朋友会长成一个不错的a，被跨得有点自大了，乔纳森决定去找达米安在他面前炫耀。

但是他怎么也找不到，只好去问他的父亲。

“我看看啊…”

克拉克使用超级视力，然后他看到罗宾在一个别墅里面挖矿。

“？？？”

* * *

进去花了一番功夫，如果不是克拉克有记者证，他也带不了乔纳森进去，这里鸟语花香，到处蔓延五颜六色的香水味，乔纳森小心翼翼躲过一堆又一堆的娘炮o们，觉得达米安是不是做了什么罪大恶极的事情被他父亲关到这里煎熬。

在最中心有个荒废的地方，距离近了他能感觉到达米安了，那种ao玄乎的感觉很难解释，乔纳森走进根本没关门的别墅，看到达米安在大厅里，优雅的穿着小裙子在读书。

“打扰了。”

超级小子一秒转身，他的朋友变成那种浑身香水的娘炮了。

“你看到啦。”

乔纳森没敢回头，他能感觉到身后有股杀气蔓延，在即将踏出门外的时候他被达米安扯进去了。

“你看到啦。”

达米安阴深深的发问。

“我没有！！！”

乔纳森被甩到沙发上瑟瑟发抖捂住眼睛，然后他被罗宾扯着领子又站起来。

“我有原因的！”

达米安气急败坏。

“那件衣服太香了我受不了了！”

“那就不要喷香水啊！”

乔纳森莫名其妙哦！

“喷你个头啊！”

达米安松开乔纳森。

“我是说我的信息素！衣服我只要穿了三天就会浓郁得受不了了！这里已经没有别的男装了！所以我只能穿女装了！”

“哦！”

好吧乔纳森都要同情达米安了。

“所以把你衣服脱下来！我不要穿小裙子了！”

超级小子半秒脱衣递给达米安，现在，这对小朋友，一个就穿外套没穿裤子，一个就穿裤子没穿上衣的，坐在另外一个大厅的沙发上，看着地面上被挖开地板的大坑，热烈的讨论着。

“我只要再挖半年我就能离开这个鬼地方了！”

达米安自豪。

“你好厉害哦。”

乔纳森鼓掌。

“我帮你吧，我挖半个小时就能挖出去了。”

达米安表示感谢，然后他一脚把超级小子踹坑里了。

* * *

现在，这对小朋友在名媛o社区外的地方里的一个洞里冒出头来了。

“我成功啦！”

达米安喜极流泪。

“那是什么声音啊。”

乔纳森指着达米安脖子上的环问。

“操，我傻了，这是警报声，警察很快就会来了。”

达米安皱眉，他还没怀抱世界怎么就能这么快回去，所以他看向超级小子，皱着眉头思考。

“你分化成了a啊。”

“…对啊…”

如今的乔纳森已经没敢在达米安面前炫耀的心思了，他突然觉得自己的性别在这种情况下好像极度危险。

“帮个忙吧。”

达米安罕见的笑了。

 

* * *

克拉克还在跟门卫取材，没想到这个o社区这么多八卦，还分什么英雄派，超人觉得自己下次要好好吧味道收起来了，这里的人好可怕啊。

接着，他听到了他儿子的一声惨叫，不是在社区里面，而是在外面，在赶到的时候，他看到了达米安好像要强他的儿子。

“？！？！？”

住手啊他还是个孩子！

* * *

“我碰过他了，我嫁不出去了。”

被告席位上，达米安阴沉沉的说，身为受害者的乔纳森啜泣被路易斯抱着，虽然他抓紧了裤子达米安扯不下去，可是他的脖子被咬了。

虽然也就留了点口水根本没咬进去。

布鲁斯在观众席啪的一声捂住额头，他妈的他怎么就躲不过跟超人的联婚。

于是这场以o犯a的案件，以o被判给a这样的刑罚结案了。

“不标记了不给出去。”

形婚太多，政府只能强制，小朋友们被扔到情那个什么的卧室里，两人看呆了。

“好粉啊。”

乔纳森惊奇。

“别废话了给我快点的。”

达米安大义凌然的要去砍头一样把脖子伸向乔纳森。

“咬了你我是不是就要跟你睡觉了。”

乔纳森小朋友犹犹豫豫的。

“我们睡上下床不行吗。”

“对哦。”

然后超级小子很欢快的咬下去，卧室里传出达米安的惨叫，门外的人一听觉得这个小a太狠，这么小就这么厉害。

其实单纯是他把他咬出血了。

后来布鲁斯去看达米安的时候，他看到在卧室里，有一张上下床，他儿子跟超人儿子正在液晶前愉快打游戏。

画面怎么看怎么纯良，但布鲁斯不怎么想。

你们以后就惨了，布鲁斯阴测测预测。

 

end


End file.
